


What the Fuck is a Stamina?

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Ren is so repressed dear lord why, Stupid Sexy Hairstylists, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a RP Ask Meme where I was drafted to write hospital sex for Scarred-Ribster of Tumblr. Accidentally became a fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Fuck is a Stamina?

**Author's Note:**

> For reference this is a part of a universe where Aoba leaves to follow Mink and Koujaku falls for Ren. Is Ren just a cheap replacement? Or does Kou actually want the dog d? Who knows we won't find out right now. For now there's just hospital handjobs.

The possibility of Ren being discharged was extremely high. Almost as high as the chance of him being discharged in a body bag.

His vitals were going everywhere, there was enough morphine in his veins to take down a heard of elephants, and that was before he even hit the hospital. His bones were weak enough to crack with any amount of pressure. And the rail thin arms that laid over the white sheets nearly blended in. Koujaku could see him shake from several yards.

Aoba couldn’t be found, Tae-san was leaving angry message after message on his Coil and Koujaku stood in the lobby with a sobbing Clear. Ren had been found in the rubble, Koujaku’s “brother” according to the hospital logs.

What had happened? Ren hadn’t gotten himself back into the AllMate he was supposed to be gone. The body looked like Sei’s but it was taller than before. Though he was being crowed by nurses and covered in bandages.

Clear couldn’t stop crying, why couldn’t he just stop?

Koujaku patted his back lightly, Clear clinging to his waist with an impossible strength. Tae-san stomped back in, cursing her idiotic grandson.

Koujaku looked to her, for any sign of contact, she shook her head.

————

He was stable, it took a straight 38 hours of hands on attention, but he was stable. They allowed Tae and Koujaku in as family, and they were instructed not to wake him.

They were closely monitored, they were not sure if Ren’s condition would spiral out of control again. Stable or not his body was thin and weak and couldn’t be trusted to regulate itself.

Koujaku reached out to skim his fingers over the bandaged cheek. Long black hair, who was this? The person had said Ren, and so had all the doctors. They said they had files on his health, but how?

Ren was just an AllMate.

————

Somewhere between watching him take all the injections and keeping his tone cordial to the staff. Somewhere between Ren sharing his sweets from Granny with him. And somewhere between the time he cried when getting to hold her for the first time and crying again when thanking Koujaku for everything he had done for Aoba he stopped being an AllMate.

Koujaku found it strange these days to have ever thought he was just an AllMate. He was so much more.

Whenever he came he would ask Koujaku to take him to the little open window room that looked over a park (“if it would not bother you, of course.”)

It never did. And neither did the way he’d hold Koujaku’s arm tightly and sit real close to him while they watched the breeze swirl the blossoms.

—————-

Aoba never returned his calls. None of their calls. If he could at least get him on the phone, tell him what happened to Ren…

Ren always seemed to know when Aoba was weighing heavily on his mind. And he reached out his hand, unsure if it was appropriate given their standing, in an effort to comfort him. He even placed a soft kiss on Koujaku’s temple when that didn’t help.

He wanted to climb into that bed and just lie with him. But the tubes and IVs and the like made it impossible. So he just told Ren, and every time he did Ren’s heart monitor would make a racket so loud a nurse would peek his head in to check on them.

—————-

Ren was nearly ready to be discharged, after weeks of being kept here. Of course he would have to return for the mandated physical therapy. But even that he could eventually do from home. He had a long journey to complete recovery, as this body itself hadn’t been in the best condition when handed over, but he knew he was lucky.

Koujaku was holding his hand, skirting his fingers along the inside of his wrist. ‘Sensitivity testing’ the nurses had called it. But Ren thought it was just Koujaku’s way of calming himself. Reminding himself Ren is there and alive.

"Mrs. Koura says I can leave in a few weeks." He told Koujaku, and he watched the corners of his mouth lift.

"I’m glad. These beds don’t look too comfortable. Mine will be much nicer on your back."

"Will I be staying with you?"

"If you want to."

Ren nodded, it was natural that Koujaku may want to keep an eye on him personally. He has been a bit,…unsettled, since the Tower incident. Aoba had run off not three days later without saying goodbye to anyone but Granny. Ren thought it broke the other a little. Must be why he was clinging so tightly.

"If you do not mind. Though the this bed is bearable. Thanks to you." He had brought so many pillows, soft feather ones, that never seemed to poke him. His bed was half pillows at this point.

"Glad to be of help." He stopped scraping his fingers over Ren’s prominent veins and gave his hand a squeeze. With Ren returned. "You’ve gotten stronger Ren, I can tell." He was excited, telling Ren to squeeze as hard as he can and Koujaku faced a wince. Which Ren knew but he was still flattered by the thought. He turned towards Koujaku, which was easier with all the IVs and monitors removed. He really had no other reason to be here, other than they wanted to watch his coloring. His skin never lost its almost greyish tint. It reminded Ren of how he looked in Rhyme though, so it didn’t bother him.

"You have helped me a lot, Koujaku." He strained to lift himself into a sitting position. But he managed it. "So when I say thank you, I mean it. I really do." He knew Koujaku was still hurt by Aoba. They all were. But he still made the trip here to keep Ren company and that was invaluable.

Koujaku still had a faint smile, but he was looking down.

"It does hurt. But I think I will manage. As long as Aoba’s happy." The sentiment was all to familiar to Ren.

"I can not replace Aoba, I know. But I would like to remain with you."

Good thing that damn heart monitor was gone. That statement was vague. It could be taken 1,000 ways but they both had a pretty good idea of what it meant.

Koujaku’s chair was close to the bed of course so it was easy for Ren to cautiously close the distance and press his lips to Koujaku’s. His eyes closed gently. He might be rejected. It might be too soon for Koujaku.

It wasn’t. He threaded his fingers in Ren’s short hair (Koujaku cut it last time he was here) and kissed back for all he was worth. The kiss was sweet, full of emotions that had grown so suddenly for the soul in front of him and tinged with a slight bitterness from the entire situation.

Ren’s hands pulled at Koujaku’s kimono, dragging him in as he matched Koujaku. His cheeks were red and he hadn’t felt this excited in weeks. When they broke the kiss they didn’t waste a moment speaking. All the tubes were gone and Koujaku wasn’t thinking properly when he climbed into bed with Ren but logic was far from his mind when looking at the pink faced man below him.

The door wasn’t even locked, anyone could burst in. But Ren just curled his arms around Koujaku’s back as he kissed Ren, running his hands over Ren’s chest.

Ren was already hard, that was embarrassing. But he hadn’t been able to do much with the heart monitor, he was too scared of a nurse coming in. After a few more minutes of desperate kissing Koujaku froze, and laughed. Light and in awe.

"Have you not pleasured yourself at all?" He muttered, low and right against the shell of Ren’s ear.

"I could not wi—" Ren drew a quick breath when a hand slid over the sheet where his crotch should be.

Ren was wearing nothing under the sheet. Which almost surprised Koujaku. Ren seemed rather formal about nudity with the sheet dragged up to his neck nearly.

"You never have, have you?" The idea seemed to please Koujaku. A part of him liking the idea of him being allowed to let him cum for the first time. Truly the first time. "Can I…?"

The question hung, Ren shutting his eyes as the hand merely stood there, applying light pressure. And all he could do was nod, hiding his face in Koujaku’s shoulder when the hand lifted off of him and pulled down the sheet.

He looked healthier, which was great, his stomach even had a little layer of fat that he ran his hand over it appreciatively. Ren drew his face away from Koujaku’s shoulder at that, chuckling softly.

Koujaku wanted nothing more than to find out how ticklish he was, but the knowledge that he had gone months without any kind of stimulation left him feeling sorry for him. So he just went back to dragging down the sheet, uncovering his hard cock and running a finger over it.

Precum was already coming out. He wouldn’t last more than a few minutes.

Koujaku raised his palm to his mouth and discreetly spat into it, wrapping it around Ren and jerking him in slow and even strokes. Ren’s arms slid on Koujaku’s back so his hands could cling to his shoulders. Getting some purchase and slightly digging his nails in.

His breathing was hard, he tried to speak a few times but his voice was soft and airy. His legs were shaking, toes curling when Koujaku slowly sped up his jerking.

Koujaku was pretty sure it hadn’t even been three minutes when Ren clenched his teeth, whimpering, and his cum splattered over Koujaku’s hand. There was a lot of it too, he really hadn’t ever done this.

He pulled his hand off Ren, wiping it on the bed sheet. Now he was worked up but Ren seemed exhausted so he just ignored his and pressed a peck on Ren’s lips. And he tiredly returned it. He seemed so tired and that made Koujaku chuckle.

"Let me clean you up." He leaned over and got tissues from the night stand, carefully cleaning him up before he took the sheet and balled it up. He tossed it on the floor and got a spare from a small closet.

He laid it over Ren, tucking it for him like he enjoys. He did seem tired, ah well. He’d get an IOU from the other and let him rest.

Koujaku sat back in his chair, taking Ren’s hand as his gold eyes shut slowly and he surrendered to sleep.


End file.
